


Christmas Fairies

by Kalua



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: The boys are all ready for Christmas - Now they only need to decide who's gonna hand out the presents underneath the tree.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559035
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Fairies

“Is it time yet?” Prompto asked, eagerly eyeing the clock.

Gladio chuckled. “Hold your chocobos. Still five minutes to go until Christmas.” He reached over to ruffle Prompto’s hair, but Prompto quickly ducked.

“Hey, who’s gonna be the present fairy this year?” Noctis threw a Santa hat up in the air and caught it again. “Prompto?”

“Nuh-uh. I was the fairy last year already! _And_ , I can’t take pictures if I’m handing out presents.” Prompto grabbed the hat and threw it in Gladio’s direction. “You do it!”

Gladio caught it, but made no move to put it on. “Why me?”

“Cause it’d be funny.” Noctis grinned.

“Don’t you want to set your inner fairy free, Gladio?” Ignis asked, calmly sipping his coffee.

Gladio scoffed. “How about you do it?” He tossed the hat to Ignis. “I’m sure your inner fairy wants to be free way more than mine.”

“Very well then.” Ignis put the hat on, causing Prompto and Noctis to cheer loudly. “You know, I do sometimes wonder whether the two of you are actually adults.”

“Hey, what better day to be childish than Christmas?” Prompto already had his camera in hand, determined to memorize this moment for future generations.

Ignis chuckled. “I suppose you have a point.”

“Hey, Ignis!” Noctis handed Ignis a little paper crown adorned with bells. “You’re gonna need this if you want to be a real fairy.”

As dignified as possible considering the circumstances, Ignis set the crown on top of the hat.

Just in this moment, as the clock struck midnight, the alarms of four cell phones sounded. The boys glanced at each other, then broke out laughing as they all turned off the alarms.

“Great minds think alike, huh?” Gladio asked, still grinning as he put his phone away.

Noctis looked at Ignis and gestured towards the presents. “If you’d be so kind, oh grand Christmas fairy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please imagine Ignis with a santa hat and a little paper crown full of bells I beg you.


End file.
